Kisu Iro
Kisu Iro is an OC owned by Virtagel. Background Kisu was born in Buraza Town to two former members of the 1980s Occult Club. They often (and still do) discuss literature with their daughter, encouraging her love of the Cthulhu Mythos. She was often sick as a child and spent a lot of time in the hospital or at home. Is rumoured to be hiding a strange sort of sickness that prevents her from doing too much in gym class. Wanted to join the Occult Club, but believed that it would damage her reputation too much. Who wants to hire a demon summoner? In addition, her parents balked at the idea and nervously forbade her. Nevertheless, she's made some of their robes and upholstered a few of their chairs along with other things. Appearance Kisu stands at average height for a girl (1.58 m/5'2") and is light (47.6 kg/105 lbs). She has pale skin, silver eyes and black hair that she keeps in a messy updo. At full length, it is a little past the shoulders. Wears gold-rimmed glasses to compensate for her impaired vision, though rarely wears contacts. At school, Kisu wears the uniform and some of her less outlandish accessories with purple stockings. Her schoolbag is black with a gold Yellow Sign embroidered on its front top. Assorted buttons with Lovecraft stuff adorn her bag. Personality Moderately outgoing though somewhat detached, Kisu is an easily-made acquaintance.She has a heavy interest in the works of H.P Lovecraft and this will soon be very obvious to anyone around her. Her notebooks are covered in sketches of Cthulhu. Hounds of Tindalos stalk around her homework assignments (especially Geometry ones). Eyes of impossible creatures glare from some handcrafted accessories. She can go on for hours about the mythos, but will generally reluctantly rein herself back in at the first visible sign of disinterest. Bullying disgusts her, but Kisu's reactions to it tend to vary. If she judges the bullies to be exceptionally stupid, she will see their harassment as stupid. She may even snort, roll her eyes, or make a comment to a nearby student if the situation gets too stupid. That will be the most Kisu is inclined to do. But if the bullying victim were to reach out to her after the incident, she might befriend them. If the victim has done something reprehensible or pissed her off enough, Kisu may snark on them. Most times, she will walk past and think a bit sympathetically of the victim. Conflict scares Kisu and makes her feel insecure. She is not used to extended arguments and bad blood with people, as she generally keeps most people at an acquaintance-level. Nothing awful ever really happens at an acquaintance level, right? Relationships Probably a lot of acquaintances. Info-chan: Kisu heavily disapproves of her like most people. The Nurse: Chats with her more than any other faculty member. Gym Teachers: Often watch out for Kisu. One gets the feeling they don't want her participating at all. 100 Questions "Is this for a school survey? Well, alrighty then." * Please tell us your name. ' "Kisu Iro." * '''When is your birthday? ' "September 14th, 2001." * 'Your blood type? ' "B negative, I think. Highly doubt I fit a typical B type though." * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' "Hold up, please. Let me see if I remember off the top of my head..." "79, 61.2, 85.6. All in centimeters of course." * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' "I live with my mom and dad. No siblings, though my mother once mentioned a miscarriage before I was born. Don't know if it was a boy or girl, but I could ask her." * 'What's your occupation? ' "I'm a student. Sometimes I help manage things for the Sewing Club, but I am not the club leader." * 'Your favourite food? ' "Tempura udon." * 'Favourite animal? ' "Real life animal? Aw. Fish, I guess." * 'Favourite subject? ' "Biology for sure. Sometimes I go to the Nurse to chat about it, since she'd be a good resource. If you have any trouble with Bio, come talk to her. Or if she's busy, talk to me anytime. * 'Dislike subject? ' "Phys Ed." * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' "No one in particular." * 'Do you enjoy school? ' "For the most part, yes. Do you?" * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' "Sewing Club. Why not give it a try, Interview-san?" * 'What's your motto? ' "Never thought of one." "You want me to just think of one...? Uh. Just...do what you must? It works." * 'Your special skill? ' "I can sew and make stuff pretty well." * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' "Don't have any treasure. Unless you count a lot of H.P Lovecraft geekery." * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' "Mellow." * 'Your forte? ' "Didn't you just ask the special skill question?" * 'Your shortcomings? ' "I could try just a bit harder in some school subjects." (She is rather detached and a bit cowardly.) * 'Places in your memories? ' "The hospital. I spent a lot of time there as a kid." * 'What is your favourite drink? ' "It's either Jurokucha or Bubble Tea." * 'How good can you swim? ' "Not well." * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' "Very abysmal." * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' "I like working with cloth and making little accessories and such. And H.P. Lovecraft. You see, he was this American author that was born in-" * 'Disliked food? ' "-uh. Eel. Too slimy for me." * 'Anything you want most currently? ' "Nothing at the moment." (She really wants to be less feeble.) * 'Afraid of heights? ' "Sort of. I'll be fine on a plane, but not on a rickety bridge. You know what I mean?" * 'Dislike thunder? ' "Nope. As long as no one gets hurt, it's fine. And oh-! Thunder, thunder is a recurring motif in "The Lurking Fear"! In every single chapter of the story, there is a lightning strike or storm. It's just masterful how he set it up and keeps doing so. In fact, the lightning strikes and the local history run together to shock yo-oh woops. Sorry. Almost gave you spoilers on top of boredom!" * 'Rainy or sunny? ' "Sunny. Better for you overall." * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' "The regular pencils. Mechanical pencils have easily breakable lead." * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' "White rice, natto, milk, spiced chicken. At least that was today." * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' "Nope." * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' "I've been thinking about taking up the viol. Don't know if I have time though with all my Sewing Club duties and homework." * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' "Indoors. Nothing wrong with the outdoors, but it's more comfortable and easier to do certain things inside." * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' "Nope. No siblings, remember?" * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' "Yes. You have to go, right?" "Of course you can have my number. This assignment is due tomorrow for you? Hey, I'll drop you a text after Sewing Club. You can text me the remaining questions then." * 'How long is your commute to school? ' "Oh hi! You must be the survey person, right? 20 minutes, sometimes longer." * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' "I'm not sure." * 'Your favourite sports? ' "...None." * 'How good can you cook? ' "Moderately well." * 'Favourite colours? ' "Purple, gold, silver." * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' "Umm, killing children?' * 'How tall are you? ' "1.58 meters." * 'Shoe size? ' * 'Your dreams? ' "Maybe become part of the medical field one day?" * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' "Nope." * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' "Only if they are too hot to drink." * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' "Only with creams and sugars." * 'Bed time? ' "Nine thirty." * 'Wake up time? ' "Six o' clock." * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' "Bed. The futon at home is for guests." * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' "Yep." * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' "...heh. Is this honestly a question on that survey?" "Damn. I am so sorry." "Well...try to eat healthy and exercise? Avoid the fad diets?" * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' "Warm." * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' "Right." * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' "Got a high grade on my most recent chemistry test!" * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' "...Don't you go to this school?" * 'What's your favourite flower? ' * 'What's your favourite saying? ' * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' "Fresh smells." * 'And summer? ' "Heat." * 'What about fall? ' "Falling cherry blossoms." * 'And then the winter? ' "The cold." * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' "Short stories. * 'What's your allowance? ' * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * 'What are your hobbies? ' "Reading in general, though stuff about cosmic horror and supernatural stuff is my favorite. I sew and make jewelry too. Wanna see?" * 'Tell us your weight. ' * 'What are you capable of? ' "Textile work, some artistic skill (the art club kids are so good though, I wish I was like them more), and rambling on. Heheheh." * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' "Nope." * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' "Probably not believe you unless it was obvious." * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' "Japanese food." * 'How do you commute to school? ' "I use my bike." * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' "Turn off the lights." * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' "Rub my eyes and put my glasses on." * '''Where are you living right now? "At my parents house." * 'What kind of place is it? ' "A fairly nice house. Pretty average in size." * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' "...My pet rabbit died when I was a kid." ((She has never had a pet rabbit in her life. Being diagnosed with a chronic illness, though...)) * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' "Never been on one." * 'How's your eyesight? ' "I'm nearsighted. My vision isn't horrible, but I still need glasses or contacts." * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' "Halloween. Dressing up is awesome." * 'What job do you have in school? ' "Besides being a regular member of the Sewing Club, I may * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * 'How long do you study every day? ' * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' "I'd say they are reasonable." * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' "School lunch, though I like to bring bentos as much as possible." * 'How many friends do you have? ' "There are a lot of people I talk to on a regular basis..." ((She hasn't really considered anyone a friend. Yet.)) * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' "No." * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' "Nope." * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Routine 7:05 AM- Arrives at school 7:10 AM- Goes to her locker 7:15 AM- Goes to the plaza and sits on a bench to read, gossip, peoplewatch, or potentially finish up homework. 7:45 AM-Goes to her class. 8:30 AM-Class begins. 1:00 PM- Class ends. May either go to the Cafeteria or the Rooftop for lunch, then go to the Nurse's Office for a short amount of time. She may go to the bathroom on the way back to the Cafeteria/Rooftop. 1:30 PM- She is back in class. 3:30 PM- Second class ends. She goes straight to the Sewing Club room for club activities. 5:55 PM- Is down at her locker. 6:00 PM- Leaves the school. Trivia Kisu Iro translates to "odd color", which is a homage to Lovecraft's "The Colour out of Space" She is incapable of fighting back. Her birthday is on Rood-mas. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Sewing Club Category:Virtagel'sOcs Category:1st Years